Minds don't care
by moonlightairflow
Summary: Minds don't care what they think about. This carelessness sometimes leads to thinking of troublesome things. As for Buzz, his first mistake was misunderstanding some...things. A WoodyxBuzz fanfiction !Written after Toy story's second sequel!


Everything started when some idiots started causing troubles for Bonnie's mother. She had to go out more often, either to go to the court to defend herself, or to go to work, leaving Bonnie alone. Of course Bonnie wasn't a toddler anymore, but she was still too young to stay home alone.

To make things worse, her way of protecting herself was to put Buzz on the balcony as her guard, she knew Buzz couldn't do anything, but she couldn't think of anything else. Buzz being there made her feel safer.

Buzz had no idea how to feel about it, he was happy to be good enough for a little girl to trust him like that but it also felt bad because he couldn't do what he was expected to.

It was a cold autumn that year, which meant cold nights at the balcony, toys aren't as sensitive to weather as humans are, specially Buzz and his big spacesuit attached to him. The coldest thing about all of the Mom-to-court thing was that he had to stay away from his friends like all day, Bonnie was extra playful when she was alone, the quietness of the house scared her, so she played more, played louder.

The best part of every day was the part where Bonnie's mother came home and hugged her, they'd have a talk time and that'd make enough time for the toys to come alive and meet again.

Buzz came inside. He looked around and watched as other toys started moving, some of them were already talking to each other He saw Jessie and Bullseye looking at Woody as he wiped his boots. All of them were silent, it was a rather ridiculous scene, Buzz thought.

"..."

"Can we go now?"  
"No."  
"C'mon! It's clean already" She rested her hand on Bullseye's neck  
"No," He stopped for a moment to look at his boot "Hmm..." He looked at it like he was considering washing it  
"Don't" She narrowed her eyes  
"It has to be clean..." He mumbled  
Buzz just chuckled and turned, to talk to Slinky. Slinky, being the loyal caring toy he was, asked him if he was still okay with the whole balcony thing, and told him how worried he was for him. And Buzz answered with a "It's not a big deal, I might be a toy but I was made a space ranger, I have memories of being trained" Slink nodded, despite not understanding how that was going to help. They talked about all sorts of things, like how Slinky felt when his Slink was being pushed, about Bonnie's wild imagination, about 's lost nose and-  
Suddenly they heard a shriek behind them, which caused them both to jump in fright and look back immediately. They saw Woody looking down, apparently, he had stepped on a small doughnut and he had sprinkles on his jeans.  
Everybody was looking at the doughnut, and then Trixie broke the silence  
"Why would she leave a doughnut in the middle of the room? Isn't she even nea-"  
"MY PAIR OF DENIMS!1!1!1!1!1" Woody Leant down and started wiping the sprinkles off his jeans, fast and furiously.  
Hamm moved his head closer to 's "Ever seen a cleaning process so epic?" He whispered  
chuckled in response "Hey Woody! You practicing drawing your imaginary gun?"  
Woody didn't respond, as he didn't have time to think about something to say back to him. 'Honestly, is always ready to shoot insults and complaints' Thought a few toys in the background.  
Buzz was about to ask him why he was cleaning it like the whole world's safety depended on how clean his jeans were, when Woody suddenly stood straight and looked at him  
"It okay?"  
"Huh?"  
"Do I look okay?"  
"Yes...you did a nice job cleaning it. It's even cleaner than before" Buzz looked at Woody's jeans  
The cowboy sighed in relieve  
"The sprinkles didn't dirty it that much in the first place, anyway." He looked at the taller's eyes  
The other toys had stopped paying attention to them, which was good, Woody didn't want others to hear Buzz's comment.  
"Yea" He shifted his hat on his head as he looked down, before taking his hat off to check if it was dirty  
Buzz just looked at him 'When did he become such a neat freak..?' Buzz scratched the back of his head  
Woody was going to say something to Buzz when they heard Bonnie's footsteps

She left the room after playing with the toys for four hours straight. Buzz couldn't hear her clearly, he wondered what kind of story she was playing, her way of playing was way different from Andy, it had become one of their habits to talk about their 'roles', Woody had officially turned the sentence 'Look Buzz, I'm a boneless chicken!' Into a phrase.  
He used it when he wanted do something Buzz was doing instead of him, Buzz couldn't understand what it meant at the beginning but after a few days of thinking about it he got the point 'I'm not as weak as a boneless chicken, I can do it myself!' He chuckled at the memory.  
Not only he had a creative owner to see his cowboy friend as a boneless chicken, but he has a creative cowboy friend who could turn the sentence into a phrase and use it everyday..!  
He was traveling with his train of thoughts when he heard a very loud shriek from behind  
-again.  
He knew that Bonnie was gone, a toy wouldn't make a sound if it's owner was presenf, he left the balcony and went in Bonnie's room. "Guys?"  
Everybody was looking at the mirror with drawers, Buzz looked at it too, finding Woody on it.  
He was looking at the mirror, **batting** his eyes, looking at himself from different directions, and the worst thing about it was that he was doing it with a worried expression. 'First a neat freak, now a dandy. What's next?'  
He didn't notice, but a frown had made it's way to his face.  
"Buzz?" Jessie was walking towards him  
"Ah, Hi there..." He didn't turn his head.  
"What's with that face?" She said  
"It's... Woody's changed, don't you think?" Said Buzz after seconds of hesitation  
Jessie raised one eyebrow, then looked at Woody, then at Buzz, then Woody, then Buzz, she raised both her eyebrows and suddenly burst out laughing "HAHAHAHAHAHAH" She fell on the ground and literally rolled  
She was laughing in her own Cowgirl, high-pitched voice, Buzz just loved it  
"Wh..." He chuckled "What are you laughing for?"  
She caught her breath "You-You-" She started haughing again  
"Come on! What is it?" He looked at her  
She laughed for a while and then started talking "You see, you don't know about recent events that's why Woody's behavior is strange to you"  
"Recent...events?"  
"Weeeeell,

.

{Woosh, story mode:}

.  
 **Not long ago...**  
"Oh..." Bonnie looked down at Woody, she had dropped him on ground, when she picked him up she looked at where she had dropped the toy, and noticed that it was soaked "Oooow...I'll have to wash you now, sheriff! Who knows what the carpet was soaked with? Maybe it was that little kid's..." She looked around to make sure noone was listening  
"Saliva!" She laughed, "That's gross!" She didn't look disgusted at all.  
She took Woody to the bathroom and came out after half an hour. "Huuh that took longer than I thought" She looked at the now soaked cowboy, drops of water were dripping down his boots and head, and he looked smaller than he was before. Bonnie got a little worried but calmed down remembering the things her mother had said about washing most of the toys being okay. She imagined Woody as a whale and 'swimmed' him to her room. She took three tissues and put them on the ground, then placed Woody on top of them "Dry soon! Bye toys!" And she was gone.  
The toys heard a loud shouting and went to see what it was, they saw Woody hugging himself.  
"Woody?" Jessie called, walking to him "Are you okay?"  
The toys were now surrounding them, Woody could see it, he tried to keep his voice steady, it was hard. His jaw was shaking  
"S-S-S-Soaked! I'm a s-s-s-soaked toy!" He gulped "C-Can you b-b-b-bring me a t-t-towel?"  
"Like the towel at the back of the closert?" She tilted her head  
"Y-Y-Yea just a-anything! I can't move, I'd soak the floor if I moved! She'll notice we can move now go!" He hugged his knees  
Jessie went to bring the towel, in the way, she thought of being soaked. It must have felt bad...she had been soaked once or twice before but she had never been washed. Being washed meant having water inside of you. Not only it was scary, it was dangerous too.  
She gave the towel to Woody  
"So..." She looked at other plush toys in the room "How did it feel?"  
Woody turned to her "Hell fire." He said wide-eyed "The water was cold, I felt it soak my insides, the cotton inside me absorbed it, I could feel it ALL." Some of the toys gasped.  
Woody wanted to stand up but he felt too heavy. "Everybody sit down...We should have a meeting right now"  
"What about Buzz?" Rex asked  
"We don't have time to call him, Bonnie may come back any second, just listen!" He looked at them all and waited until they were all quiet  
"Bonnie seems to get more sensetive on tidiness as she grows up, so we should be careful not to dirty ourselves, even if it's a tiny drop of d-"  
He was cut off by "But I think that she's sensetive on **you** , because Andy gave you to her under that condition. Of course she pays more attention to you. My nose's been lost for six days and she didn't look for it even once! She cares for you more than us, that's clear."  
The toys started whispering things in eachothers' ears, Woody knew that wasn't good. They were newcomers, yet the old toys had welcomed them with open arms, they had even accepted Woody as their leader. They were all so nice, hearing something like what they had just heard didn't do Andy's toys any good.  
Woody stood silent for a while "We're bulit differently,"  
The toys stopped whispering things.  
"We work differently. 's nose doesn't really matter to Bonnie. She plays with us in a different way from other toys. She imagins us as things we aren't. She loves with or without his nose. It's been six days since he lost his nose, and Bonnie didn't stop playing with him, she sleeps with all of us. Plays with all of us. She doesn't really care if we lose an arm or a nose. She doesn't care if we're second handed or old. She loves us all, can't you see?" He made sure to make eye contact with all of them, to indirectly say that by 'all of us' he means each and every of them. From the smallest to the biggest. "I'm sure that he'd wash you too, if you were the one she dropped." He said looking at "You should be proud of that hole in the middle of your face. It's screaming 'Bonnie loves me no matter what happens'," He looked at them "Don't you all agree?" He said a little louder  
The toys started showing their agreement, some nodded some cheered some said some things. didn't seem to have anything to say back to Woody, he was busy with her wife anyway. The toys dispersed, but Jessie stayed with Woody. "Nice speech Coooowbooy!" She said, having her hands on her hips "You should worry more about yourself tho, I won't letchu ride Bullseye when you're this cold and soaked alriiiight?" She hit Woody's arm with her elbow  
"Okay okaaay...Thanks Jess." He smiled  
Jessie got on Bullseye "YEEEE HAW! Take care, WOOD!" She rode him in circles around Woody and then rode around the room.  
"She couldn't do anything else for me anyway but...Wood? Woody is a short form itself..."

.

{Woosh}  
"And that's why he had that reaction to stepping on the doughnut, duh!" Jessie told the space ranger.  
"When did all of this happen? Where was I?" Said Buzz  
"I rode to the balcony after talking to Woody, I saw you. You were asleep the whole time!" She smiled  
Buzz blinked a few times and looked at the mirror with drawers "Why was he batting his eyes like that then?"  
"Oh, about thaaat...

.

{Woosh}  
"Aaa..." Woody yawned  
"Ya okay?" Asked Jessie, sitting cross-legged in front of him  
"Yea im just a lil bit..." He yawned again "tired..."  
Dolly looked up at him "Bonnie was once talking about how humans get tired after showers, do you think your tiredness is because of being washed?" she asked  
"Yea I think..."He closed his eyes and rubbed them, then frowned and Half opened his eyes "What? No no...That's because they move their body to wash themselves...they get tired because of that...I was washed, I didn't do anything..." He scratched the back of his neck  
The two girls looked at eachother, amazed at how unfocused the cowboy's mind was.  
"Heeey Woody, you remember Andy's neighbor, the young boy his age you told me about? What was his name?" Asked Jessie, testing the taller  
"Huh...What's with that question all of a sudden? It was...S...S...Sid...Philips of course..." He looked unsure of what he had said  
Jessie uncrossed her legs and hugged her knees. "Yeaaa I really think you should sleep. You need it."  
"Pfff...I don't need sleep..." He yawned "Toys don't need sleep that much. And I slept last night...Besides...what if someone needs battery changing when I'm asleep? I don't think any of you know how to-" He yawned again

"Please don't worry, it would be better if you were with us but we can handle most of the things ourselves." Said Dolly  
Woody looked at the two girls, his hand still on his nape "But I can't sleep in the middle of the day... Bonnie left me on the-"  
"Toooooooys!" Bonnie shouted  
All of the toys went back to their positions and dropped their bodies on where they had been. Bonnie opened the door and ran to Woody and picked him up "How're you, sheriff?" She touched his arms "You're dry! Still a little bit cold but that's okay!" She took a better look at the toy in her hands "You look fatter..." She pushed Woody's stomach to move the stuffing in him, she kept doing it, and it worked. "Good! You look as frail as you were before!" She laughed and went out of the room, then came back with a hair dryer. " Let's see if this can change your size back to normal..." She turned the hair dryer on and dried Woody with it's hot air, she massaged him and tried everything she knew. She didn't like the small Woody. "O-Kaay, -with-hat, let's play~!" She moved Woody to make him walk but was suddenly shocked. Woody's eyes were closed. Bonnie blinked in confusion. "You have eyelids..?" Bonnie moved him again to make him stand straight, his eyes opened. Bonnie gasped but then moved him again and again. Unlike what the other toys in the room had thought, Woody had it all under control. He had managed to blink like those dolls with long eyelashes that could blink. Whenever his head was down, his eyes were closed. Whenever his head was up, his eyes were open, just like those dolls. "I didn't know you could blink..." Bonnie Hummed "Maybe your eyelids were glued to the back of your eyes...I washed the stuck glue and you can blink now...Uh huh" Bonnie hummed again "I don't like it this way...I'll glue it again." She went out and came back with a glue, he laid Woody on his back and rubbed some glue on his eyelids, she closed his eyes to make his eyelids touch the 'back of his eyes'. "O-Kay! I'll go watch Pink panther, bye toys!" And she was out.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Woody shouted out loud and blinked, he used the closest soft thing to wipe the glue on his eyelids, he could blink easier but it felt bad, he didn't want dry glue on his eyelids, he could feel it every time he blinked, he climbed the mirror with drawers and looked in the mirror, he could see the glue, he wiped it clean and then batted his eyes to check both the easiness of his blinking and to keep the glue from drying. Then he looked at his eyelids from different directions to make sure there wasn't any glue left anywhere.  
{Woosh}

.

"And that's what he was doing when you saw him " Said Jessie  
"..A lot of things happened while I slept"  
She chuckled "Uh huh!"  
Woody had finished getting rid of the glue and was walking toward him, dusting off his clothes "It's very dusty up there, my footprints were everywhere I had to dust all of the drawers...Do you guys think she'll notice?" He looked at them with sad eyebrows before yawning  
"Told you! You should've slept when you could" Jessie looked at him cross-armed  
"Oh yeah? I couldn't sleep before that anyway..." He yawned  
Jessie looked inside his mouth in a rather mocking way "So this is what inside our mouthes looks like" She grinned  
Woody closed his mouth "Hey!"  
"Ha Ha Haaaa!" She raised one eyebrow  
Buzz looked at the two smiling. _Now that I think about it, it would feel really bad if Woody had actually become dandy. I don't even want to get used to that._  
"Hey! Why're ya lookin' at me like that?" Asked the angry sheriff  
 _His accent changes after talking to Jessie_ Buzz noted  
"Nothing, really" His smile widened  
"You've been acting really strange lately you know that Buzz?" He yawned  
And the other two laughed.  
That seemed to be a happy ending.

.

.  
But in fact, it was a happy beginning.

-To be continued...-


End file.
